Merchandise
by scandalslovechild
Summary: After a few drinks with the crew and a conversation about a certain type Merchandise, Casey Novak and Detective Fin Tutuola sets their own little investigation about the Merchandise. Not based on a certain point of the SVU Timeline and most like won't involve some things from the episodes. Just for a little fun! My very first FanFic! SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

Law and Order: SVU Casey and Fin FanFIC

"Come on Case! Alex is in the car waiting and All of the boys are at the bar already" yelled Olivia towards her friend. "Tonight is the night that the crew is getting together to relax and have as much to drink as possibly,That is if WE actually make it on time"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING CALM DOWN" yelled Casey.

"Well Hurry Up because I would actually like to get their in time to actually have fun"

"No you don't, you just want to get there so you can spend time with your stud muffin." says Casey now coming out of her bedroom. She was wearing her tight dark blue jeans, the ones that made her butt look good, and a blue tight fitted blouse that showed just the right amount of cleavage and brought out her eyes. To accentuate her calf muscles, since she has been doing calf raises, she put on her black 4 inch black platform booties. Her makeup was more on the natural side but made her lips look plump and better than ever, while her contained its natural waves.

"Well Someone is trying to bring a bed partner home tonight" smirked Olivia.

"Well maybe if I'm lucky but I am just trying to give a causal sexy look without going a little overboard. We are just going out with the crew and God knows nobody wants to give Munch something to look at!

Both of the woman laugh while making their way out of the door.

Within twenty minutes the ladies arrived at the bar and sat the U shaped booth towards the back with the boys.

"Next round is on me" said Fin

"Wow! Fin is actually buying something for a change and not mooching off of somebody else" said Munch.

"Shut up up old man before you don't get anything to drink" smirked Fin.

"Well if I don't get anything to drink at least I still get to sit her with ladies while the drink their way into tipsy town" laughed Munch

"Oh no you don't you little pervert" said Eliot "Their merchandise is not something for you to sit here and stare at. I am surprised we haven't arrested you with the way you act about people personal lives" Everyone laughed.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah but the only merchandised you're worried about is your partner's merchandise" smirked Munch.

"Well even if he is worried about my merchandise it's good that it's protected from you" stated Olivia

"Yeah and my merchandise likes to be handled differently that's why I like to take a more feminine approach" laugh Alex

"Well who is going to protect mine?" questioned Casey. "I don't want Munch wandering mind make more than his mind wander!"

"Well I guess I'll be the one to protect Casey because nobody wants those boney hands to wander" laughed Fin "How about we start my trial with you coming to help me with the drinks cause from the way he looks he buzzed mind is started to kick in" Every one laughed except for Munch who just glared at everyone.

"I'm not the pervert everyone makes me out to be, it just having been married multiple times helps not be a prune" said Munch making everyone laugh.

"Well on that note lets go get the drink Casey" said Fin

Casey got up from her spot beside Alex at the end of the booth and followed Fin to the bar. The bar was slightly packed with people dancing, so it made a little difficult to stay close with Fin. As if he read her mind Fin reached back and grabbed her hand and laced her arm through his "Gotta start my trial out good" smirked Fin.

Making it to the counter, Fin ordered the drinks for the crew. Leaning on the bar with his right arm and turning to Casey "So how has my job been so far" Fin asked.

"Well considering the fact that I made it over here safely, I would say it's going pretty good"

"I mean gotta keep the merchandise safe, you never know" Fin leans in slightly brushing Casey side with his shoulder "There could be more Munches in the crowd!"

"We wouldn't want the merchandise being man handle and taken advantage of now would we?" Casey stated. "With our line of work, we have to be on alert in order to keep the merchandise up"

"Yeah we have to keep the merch in good shape" said Fin

"How would you know if it is in good shape or not Detective?" asked Casey with a smirk. "Have you been eyeing the merchandise because I can't have my protector being a predator"

At the mention of that, Fin's face turn slightly red. Turning around to face the crowd, his shoulder blades slightly grazed the side of Casey's chest "Well I'm just saying, a woman of such class would have merchandise that's in good shape."

"Is that why you're blushing?" Casey asked leaning. She love seeing Mr. Tough Guy get flustered just by the mention of a close friend merchandise. To be honest the conversation was even getting her a little heated. Did Fin really think her goods was as he stated "in shape"? Casey has always admired the detective, even when showing up at the "house" she would sit on the edge of his desk. But wasn't that just harmless? I mean she did have other people's desk to sit at, so why sit at Fin's? Maybe she is just over analyzing this and it's not like Fin found her attractive or did he?

Ignoring her question about him being flustered, Fin turned back around to the bar and grabbed the drinks that was just placed in front of them. "Finally, Now lets go back to the Booth" he stated as he linked Casey's arm back through his. "The crowd has gotten bigger while we were waiting on the drinks, which means the merch is more likely to be harmed" He stated while laughing.

Sitting the drinks down on the table and taking their seats, the gang started to drink up.

"Hey Man what did take you guys so long at the bar" asked a now drunk and grinning Munch. " You didn't get too protective of the merch now did you"

"When it comes to people like you maybe he did, but now he was the perfect man for the job. Everybody gets scared as soon as the see his interrogation face" Casey stated earning a laugh from everyone at the table, including a grin from Fin. Not knowing if it's the slight buzz she has from the multiple shots she has taken or the use of talking about her "merchandise' back at the bar, but the look on Fin's face stirred something deep inside. Maybe she would be bringing a person home. Casey quickly shook that thought from her head and downed some more shots. She can't be thinking of Fin like that. He was a good FRIEND and co-worker THAT'S ALL! But maybe he wouldn't care about the co-worker part and decide to take her home. I mean he is an attractive guy, he had a good build, and behind that tough guy exterior was a nice respectful man.

Listening more to the alcohol now that those last few shots sent her over the edge, Casey decide to test the waters and leaned forward towards Fin revealing a little more cleavage while whispering his name.

Fin turned his head and made the wrong choice of looking at the hand that touch his forearm, which was extremely close to her set of perfect goods. He gulped "Yeah"

"Thank you for protecting me and my merchandise. It truly means a lot to me that you respect me in such a manner." she slurred while taking her foot and moving it slowly up his calf muscle.

"No problem" Fin stammered trying to focus on her piercing blue eyes and not the movements of her foot nor her cleavage just resting on the table. " Told you gotta kept them in good shape"

"And that you did" slurred Casey with a wink.

 _Man this is going to be a long night - Fin Thought._ Why was Casey acting this way out of nowhere. I mean I know the talk about her merchandise would get any person flustered but what she was allowing her body to do should be a crime. She is an attractive woman who could deny her that but maybe it was just the alcohol talking and not actually her. He would have to test the waters out another day.

 _HEYYYY Everyone this is my very first story so I hope you enjoy. Please Review and let my have any Ideas on what to do next._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next Morning Casey woke up in her bed with a pounding headache. The almost venomous rays from the sun that streamed through the slightly close curtains made her attempt to actually open her eyes even more of an obstacle. Opting for just getting out of bed with her eyes closed, Casey start to wonder 'how in the hell did I get home last night and how in the hell did she end up in just a t-shirt.' She knows she had a little too much to drink last night, ok maybe that was an understatement, but she always seems to remember what happens even if just a little. Making her way to the bathroom, she turns on the lights and tenses a little. ' _I just need some pain reliever and some coffee.'_ Looking up to grab the pills from the cabinet she noticed that either she smeared her makeup off of her pillow really well or it was actually washed off. ' _Who help me home last night, I know I couldn't have done it.'_ With that thought Casey starts to freak out which really doesn't help the hangover that just happens to make her head feel like a damn rock band is going on tour.

She makes her way to her kitchen and to her surprise there is coffee in the pot already brewing.

"What the Hell" Casey silently yells to herself. Flashback from her attack starts run through her mind and Casey grabs the nearest knife. She takes in her surroundings and noticing that everything actually looks alright in the livingroom. As she start walking down her hall, passing her bedroom, she notices the guest bedrooms door is open. ' _Someone actually stayed here?'_ On her way back to the kitchen she hears the sound of the guest bathroom shower turning off. ' _How in the hell did I not hear the shower running and who in the Hell has the ardasity to stay at a one night stands house and shower'_ Casey thought as her fear of someone actually being hear heightens. With the pounding headache and her constant thought running back and forth in her head, Casey doesn't notice the door to the bathroom open.

"Oh Shit", screams the Fin making Casey also scream. Fin grabs his chest trying to calm down his heart rate at the image of a panicked/fear-laced Casey holding a knife standing in defense mode.

"What the Hell Fin"

"Casey just put the knife down ok, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought that maybe you would actually sleep in from the amount of alcohol you consumed last night"

"Well my head was hurting" says Casey completely forgetting the pain pills that was laying on the counter. "That still doesn't justify what you are doing here"

"Well I assume you don't remember anything, but I brought you home last night after you got shitfaced"

"Oh my god Fin I'm sorry you had to take care of me but thank you" say Casey. ' _He actually did protect the merchandise'_ though Casey while making her way back to the kitchen for her coffee and pills " You didn't have to stay here you know, your protective job ended at the club" she said with a smirk.

"Actually I did leave and go home but you called me back here because as I remember you something along the lines of ' **You can't leave the merchandise unattended by itself knowing that I'm drunk'** and ' **That you was scared to be here alone and having to wake up in the morning not knowing if the merchandise had been manhandled or not'** stated Fin with a small laugh.

Casey's face turned a light shade of pink at the fact that she actually called him back to her house. ' _Thank god I didn't say anything else, I already pretty much manhandled him with my foot at the bar.'_ Casey turned around and finally took in the sight before her. Fin stood in front of her in a muscle shirt, that actually lived out the meaning of its name, along with some sweats the hung little low but not low enough to show off anything. ' _Oh God If only they actually did hang low?_ ' Why did she just think that? She want to believe that maybe it's just the fact that he actually helped her home and stayed that makes him attractive, but that wouldn't be a total lie. Fin is an attractive man. I mean who could deny him that and the he carries himself gives her that certain bad cop vibe that just adds on the man. But it is not like he actually finds her attractive even though he did say the merchandise was in good shape, It was just a compliment, Right?

Slowly raising her head to look at his face, she notices him looking at her. Had she just been caught checking him out? She quickly averts her eyes back to her hands that is resting on her coffee mug. "Thank you for continuing your job even when you didn't need to"

"It wasn't a problem really it's not like I had anything to actually do, besides it was fun spending time with drunk Casey" Fin chuckled while watch the pinkish color come back to Casey's face. Seeing her get all flustered actually made him smile and the fact the he just caught her checking him out didn't help either. Fin knew Casey was a very attractive woman, any man would find her attractive, but to actually have her checking him out just seemed to boost his ego a bit. ' _Wonder if it's actual attraction or just the fact that he stayed with her'_ Fin thought. For all he knows she probably don't even like to date other races, let along street cop but what she did sitting at the booth couldn't have been just the alcohol. Deciding just to let it ride out Fin ask, " Well I was actually going to go get some breakfast, I can actually wait until you get ready if you want to go"

"Sure just let me take a quick shower and I'll be right out" Casey stated while walking to her bedroom. Grabbing a pair of leggings and a loose fitting top that hung low at the breast, she walked in the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she gives herself a pep talk " Get it together Casey, you can't be staring the whole time during breakfast" and with the hopped in the shower.

By the time they actually got to the diner it was time for lunch. After sitting down and getting their food, the two actually held up a decent conversation talking about work, learning some other things, and even joking around with the waitress from time to time until Fins phone started ringing the familiar ringtone.

"Sorry we gotta end this early Casey" Fin stated sadly

"It's ok, I understand you have to work and beside I have to do some stuff around my apartment"

"Ah man you and your girlfriend leaving me already. To think I was actually making you guys laugh instead of running you away" laughed the waitress.

Casey practically froze at the word girlfriend and almost died when Fin said "We have to cut our little lunch date short, I gotta call from work. If I could stay I would cause who would want to end this evening." Did he really just say 'date'? ' _Casey stop overthinking it he was going_ along for the waitresses sake' Casey still couldn't help the smile that came across her face at the thought of looking like his girlfriend.

"Well don't be afraid to come back, it's not often that I get a good looking couple like you to come through this place"

"Alrighty then, we'll see you soon." and with that Fin grabbed her hand and they were gone.

Fin parked right outside Casey apartment on their way back from the diner. " So according to the waitress this is my girlfriends stop so the good looking couple must split" chuckled Fin. The thought about him and Casey actually being a couple kept running through his mind. Had they really looked like a couple? Why did neither of them correct the lady? ' _Maybe she ,or you, didn't say anything for the waitresses sake'_

"Yeah I can't believe she actually thought that but she was so cute and happy at the thought of it" said cause with a smile that caused Fin to smile.

Neither one of them noticed how long they both were staring at each other until Fin's phone ding with a text. Casey opened the door and stepped out and closed the door, making her way up the steps.

"See you Later Casey , keep the merch safe" said Fin waving at Casey while easing out into the road and with that he was gone.

Casey doesn't know why but after cleaning the entire apartment, stocking up the kitchen, and having herself some me time she still couldn't shake the feeling of being called Tutuola's girlfriend. Yeah maybe it was just a misunderstanding but neither of them bother to correct the woman and to be honest she feels as if they didn't really want too. Sitting on her couch she starts to think about their time together and she can honestly say she has never smiled that much. Speaking of that night before, Fin never told her what actually happened when she got shitfaced.

Picking up her phone, not noticing the time stated 11:35, she sent him a quick text asking him about it, all while hoping that he wasn't busy so she could get some answers soon.

No later than 10 minutes, Casey phone starts ringing. She picks it up and answers it "Hello"

"Well hello my good looking other half, I was just on my way out the precinct when I got you text. So you wanna know how shitfaced you got last night?"

"Yeah well we never really talked about what happened at the club"

"Well I'm actually not that far, I can come over and we can talk about it" There was a long pause and Fin was starting to get worried that he asked a little too much until she finally answered with the ok.

Standing outside her apartment door Fin was getting a little nervous and not understanding why. ' _Man calm down, You are a detective for christ sakes and it's just a conversation with Casey_ _about the other night_ ' Fin stated to himself as he knocked on the door. The conversation didn't help because he would have to tell Casey how touchy she actually gets when alcohol is involved. And at that thought Casey opened the door.

Walking in and taking a seat on the couch, Fin takes his jacket off and slightly throws it on the chair in the corner. "Well where do you want me to start?" asked Fin looking towards Casey who is coming back with the beers.

"Um the last thing I sort of remember is the conversation about the whole merchandise thing when we returned" lied Casey. She fully remember running her foot up his leg while showing him as much of the jugs as possible.

"Well I see why you barely remember that part because that's where you downed multiple shots as if it was water" chuckled Fin. He started sweating a little at the thought of just mentioned the entire situation. "Well you were drunk and thanked me for protecting the 'merchandise' but do you know you actually get very touchy when drunk"

' _OH SHIT'_ Casey thought out loud making Fin laugh.

"Well Oh Shit is corrected because you practically stayed close to me the entire night until you, Olivia, and Alex wanted to go dancing. Me and Elliot really didn't want you guys to go by yourselves knowing all you off could barely walk so we sent Munch home in a cab and went to the dancefloor." Fin started to fidget in his sit making Casey get worried a little." Umm well while we were on the floor of course you told me that I was your personal bodyguard so I couldn't leave you alone ,which I wasn't planning on doing anyway. After a couple you songs- and more shots- you started to dance with Alex. Elliot and Olivia were doing their own thing but before I realize there was some dude trying to grab you and Alex so I stop. Then you and alex grab and started dancing with me, after that I brought you home because dancing was something you could no longer accomplish" Fin laughed. He purposely forgot to mention the part about her practically humping him on the dance floor because that could be saved for another time.

Casey just sat their shocked at how much happened that she really didn't remember."Oh My God Fin I'm so sorry. I know how I can get sometimes. I am suprised I didn't practically dry hump you on the floor" Casey stated before she realized it and turned to see Fin with a smirk on his face

"SHIT, I did it didn't I." Fin shook his head yeah. Casey doesn't know why but she could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. She quickly turned from Fin trying to avoid his stare but was the fortunate.

"Casey, Why are you crying? There is nothing to cry for. You weren't that bad I mean i have delt with a drunk Munch before." Fin stated slowly take Casey in his arms for a hug.

Casey made a mistake lifting her head because with the way her head was positioned on his chest, their lips were barely touching. "Fin"

"Yeah Case" Fin said all licking his full lips.

"Thank…" She couldn't finish her sentence because Fins lips softly caressed hers. It was something about his lips that made a fire burn within Casey. She never felt lips so soft and warm yet demanding all in one. Not really thinking of her action, Casey opened her mouth to allow his tongue access while lifting her leg up to straddle him.

Fin let out a low growl from within when he felt Casey starting to rock against his arousal. When air became and necessity, Fin let her bottom lip go with a pop and made his way down to Casey's pulse point below her ear earning a moan. Casey couldn't help the rush that was going through body with the things that Fin was doing to it, but she felt the need t rock faster against him. Fins hands left her side and slowly made his way up to her breast and squeezed them through her shirt.

"Oh Fin! That Feel So…" Was the last thing that Casey moaned before the ear screeching sound of Fin's phone sounded off the his caption ringtone.

"Damnit" both of them said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh My God" groaned Fin has he made his way into the elevator. Ever since his phone rung on Friday night interrupting him and Casey he has been working non stop which adds on to his frustration. Being mentally, physically, and sexually frustrated all while dealing with a partner like Munch would make anyone go crazy. Adding on top to that frustration, him and Casey haven't actually talked since then. The only form of communication is when one or the other text but with their schedules the response is always a time away. Fin didn't want it to end this way, he actually liked Casey but he didn't want her to think that he didn't want to deal with this anymore since what happened on Friday. It was now Wednesday. WEDNESDAY! He just hopes she is not regretting anything. Maybe he call or text her and maybe meet up somewhere to actually talk. As if his prayer had been answered, Fin stepped into the bullpen headed straight for his desk not noticing the strawberry blonde already sitting on the edge. Looking up as he got close he nearly jumped out of his skin " Hey Casey, what are you doing here"

"Well I was bringing some papers by for Olivia and I wanted to see if you were available to talk" question Casey. She had been worried that Fin have been avoiding her after what happened Friday night, after all she did practically jump him the minute he kissed her. Staring at Fin, Casey starts to regret her decision, "Maybe I should go." She states getting up to grab her things.

Realizing that he must taken to long to answer Fin grab Casey's arm and said " Umm Sure, I was just about to head home." Casey smiled. She really did want to figure out what was happening between them and then figure out if they are going to continue what happened Friday night- and GOD knows she wants too!

"What is so important that you two have to leave to talk" asked Munch with a smirk.

"None of your business" Fin glared at munch. He then leaned into Casey and said" I just have to go to the cribs and get somestuff. Did you drive over here orrr?"

"Ok Take your time and I actually got a cab over here?

As soon as Fin went up the steps, Olivia motioned Casey to come to the empty hallway near the interrogation rooms. "What was that back there?" smirked Olivia.

"Nothing what are you talking about?"

"Fin's been like a kid getting anxious to step foot into a candy store whenever it seems like we get to go home and then gets pissed off when it never happens. He almost murdered munch when he mentioned that he need to get some and then mumbled something under his breath. Caption just gave him the next two days off and you two practically started glowing back in the bullpen as if it was the only two of you in the room." Olivia stated knowing that she was getting her point across with Casey turned a light pink. "Trust me sweetheart I know all the signs because me and Elliot have been hiding our feelings for over a decade. Fin's frustrations were sexually so…. When did you guys hook up?"

"We.. We didn't" said Casey looking down now at her hands. ' _Are we that obvious?'_ "We just...Ummm We just sorta kinda maybe made out a bit on Friday" Casey now had I smile on her face thinking about what happened.

"I KNEW IT!" Olivia yelled in a whisper. "Wait why was he pissed when he walked into the bullpen?"

"Because we were getting pretty close to doing you know and then Cragen called. We actually haven't talked since because we both have been busy. I was actually starting to think that maybe he actually didn't want to talk."

"Now that was stupid for you to think seeing that the anxious kid is back and waiting to go to the Casey store." Olivia winked as they both turned towards the bullpen to see a Fin leaning up against his desk waiting for her." He is a good man Casey."

The duo decided to head over to Fin's place instead of Casey's, since she is in the middle of rearranging things(all of which happened to keep her mind off of things). Walking into his 'bachelor pad" Casey can honestly say she was impressed. The living room had a gentle but manly touch, all while give a mellow feel. She walked to the black leather couch as Fin grab the both some beer. " This is a nice place. I've never seen a man keep his place so clean and neat"

"Well I'm barely here so that helps." he chuckled.

"So I've heard. You've been working like crazy huh"

"Yeah it's what I signed up for but it pisses me off sometimes"

"So I've also heard" grinned Casey. " Little birdy told me you've been frustrated" she chuckled.

"Well after being interrupted Friday night, I would say I was pissed." The was a quiet pause until " I don't regret just to let you know. I know there hasn't been any communication since then and it probably seemed as if I was trying to avoid in which I kinda was." Casey looked shocked and felt hurt that he actually was trying to avoid her. ' _Damn am I that bad. No wonder I can't keep a boyfriend.'_ " No need to run you mind busy Casey" He said look her way. "I was only trying to avoid you because I knew that if I talked to you at work, that I definitely wouldn't make it through the day" gesturing to his pants. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I've been a umm little frustrated too" and she wasn't lying, her body has been running on a high ever since. " I just...I Umm… I wanna know if this - gesturing between her and Fin - is actually gonna go somewhere. I mean I just don't wanna start whatever this is and end up.."

"You're not gonna end up heart broken, I can can't make sure of it but I will try too and plus I would actually like this to end somewhere, I kinda like you" Fin stated.

"Only kinda" smirked Casey.

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I was just….." Fin's words got caught by the pressure that Casey was causing with her lips. Even though this was the second time, It felt like the very first. He teased her lips with his tongue until she granted him access. The kisses were deep and urgent all while being longing. Casey moaned low in her throat and her whole body was slightly felt he couldn't get close enough to her due to her moaning and trembling. He pulled her on top of him tangling one hand in her hair as he kissed her deeply. His other hand ran down her back getting a grip on her ass cheeks. He moved her tightly against him so that she could feel how hard he was. Fin pulled his mouth away and groaned with Casey positioned herself so that his length was lined up with her heat and she pushed down with her hips.

She moved to kiss him along his neck while pulling up his t-shirt and kissing him on the chest and working her way down. He thought he was going to die from pure desire as he looked down seeing Casey kissing him with had her hands all over his body. She started working her way back up and looked up at him with a sultry smile with her eyes a shade darker. Fin took ahold of her shirt and pulled it out of her bottoms gasping with he came into eyesight with her breast. Not being able to wait anylonger, he made his way up her arms bringing down her bra straps so that he could be able to put his mouth to her smooth flesh. Casey wasn't able to focus on what was happening. The feel of him rock hard beneath her dampness and the way his hands sent shocks through her body, made her moan with pure ecstasy.

He took the pink bud of flesh into his mouth slowly circling his tongue around it before sucking on it as if it was the best thing he has ever tasted. While one hand helped devour her breast, the other made its way down to her prize possession already feeling the warmth radiating through their bottoms. He moved his hand up her skirt and growled when he felt the pool through her lace panties, quickly moving them aside he slip a finger in.

"God Casey you're tight" moaned Fin as her started pumping his digits in her soon adding another. Between him practically swallowing her nipple and finger fucking her, Casey started grinding against his hard on pushing his fingers deeper. "Fin…"

Fin pulled away releasing her nipple with a pop. "Casey we can't do this here on the couch. The first time I want to buried deep inside you will not be on leather" He stated with a smirk.

Casey slowly began to pull away and just stood in front of Fin with her bra sitting halfway on her stomach and her skirt hiked up to meet it. She looked into his eyes and began to slowly unzip her skirt, making sure she swayed her hip, bringin it down her long legs. Next she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra throwing it across the room. Looking at Fin she grabbed his hand pulling him up to stand so that his chest could pushed against hers. Leaning in towards his ear, she nibbled on her lobe and whispered, " Well we better get to moving so I can feel this big boy buried so deep I can taste it." moving her hand away from his now painfully hard package she walked towards his bedroom.

"Thank You God" Fin yelled running towards his bedroom for the heaven that awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

_SMUT! is in the chapter if you don't like it then don't read it because it's the entire chapter. ENJOY!_

Chapter 4

As Fin walked into the bedroom and stopped at the sight infront of him. There Casey sait on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her elbows, with her legs parted slightly enough to see her opening that was barely hidden by lace. The contrast between the dark silk sheets and porcelain made her look even more beautiful. The little light come the lamp beside the bed gave a glow to her, making her eyes much more intoxicating than before. He watched as she slowly moved her left arm, shifting her weight, and motioned for him to come over with her index finger. That and the sultry expression Casey's face held was all it took for Fin to almost sprint to be in front of her.

Fin went to pull Casey up to stand but she batted his hands away and went straight for his belt buckle. Looking down, he had the perfect view of her actions and watch as her eyes grew at the sight of his erection that was just freed. She licked her lips at the sight in front of her and before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his hips pushing him forward darting her tongue out licking his slit. His eyes shut tightly when she kissed his tip with an open mouth and swirled her tongue around in the process.

"Oh God Casey" he moaned as the pleasure took over, feeling himself slide in her mouth. He knew he was a big guy, no smaller than 8.5 inches while thick, and to see her attempt to take him all in her mouth had him amazed. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat while one hand grip the part she couldn't reach and the other gently massaging his balls. "Casey Baby you need to stop" Fin panted. If she kept this up he wasn't going to last. Shaking her head no, Casey moved her hand that gripped his shaft and moved it towards his ass, within a second Fin felt himself sliding down throat fully.

"FUCK!" he gasped. Fin ran his hand through her hair gripping hard and pulled her away from his cock. He followed his actions from earlier by grabbing her shoulders pulling her to stand in front of him while wrapping his hand in her hair and smashed in lips into hers tasting himself and her sweetness. Feeling that she was concerned, he pulled away and stated " Sweety as much as I loved what was happening" Casey smiled " The first time I cum I want to buried deep inside you"

"But you were buried deep inside me" Smirk Casey. "Besides I had a taste for some chocolate." With that statement, Fin grabbed her thighs and practically through her own the bed earning a yelp from casey. He kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way and crawled up the bed, never breaking eye contact. He created a slow dance with his hands, dragging them slowly up her legs make their way to her hips. He hooked his index fingers into the waistband of the underwear and pulled them down until they hit the floor. He took the ankle of her right leg and slowly start kissing up the inner side stopping at the apex of her thighs then repeating this on the other leg. When he started to feel her thigh muscles tense, he moved to the center of those long legs and spread them apart for his shining treasure.

Casey could feel his breather tickle her opening due to the pool that settled and waited for him to dive in. She gasped when she felt his tongue give her slit one long lick and repeat these actions until his stopped at her clit. She didn't know what to do. If the pleasure from just his tongue was amazing imagine what else is.

"Oh.. F..Fin!" she panted as she felt his long and thick digit enter her adding to intense pleasure. She tried to release the throbbing ache that was building but was stopped by Fin holding her thighs in place with his shoulder blades. Casey's hand flew to the back of his head as she began to rock her into his mouth allowing her soft moans to become loud whimpers. "Fin Baby I.. Oh God I'm… I"m about to… FUCK" Casey screamed as he brought her into back arching orgasm.

Satisfied with himself, Fin made his way up her body kissing and nipping at any given skin.

"You Alright?" He questioned her as he felt her orgasim simmer. Casey just shook her head. "Are you sure about this because If not we can stop right now." She just smiled at how caring he actually was. "I'm Ready. Just go slow its been awhile and I haven't had anyone quite this big" Fin couldn't help but grin. "I'll be the perfect gentleman" he said as he slowly pushed the tip in gasping at how tight she really was. Fin slowly push inside inch by inch taking his to make sure he didn't hurt her. When he felt her adjust to him fully, he grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers placing them beside her head. He began moving in long and deep strokes while licking and nibbling on her collarbone. Casey loved how gentle he was actually being but wanted more. "Fin" she said as she tried to move her hands away from his grasp.

Sensing something was up, Fin moved so that he was looking in her eyes "Yeah Case, What's wrong?" he asked still slightly moving inside.

"I love how gentle and caring you are being right now but.." Not knowing what she was going to say Fin started to slowly pull out. "No! I'm not saying anything is bad, It's.. It's just that"

"Just what" Fin stated the aggravation evident in his voice.

"It's just that I've had this sexual tension building up in me since Friday and I kinda need you to just Fuck me right." She stated breathlessly staring in his eyes. She started to feel Fin pull out and panicked " Fin what are you… OH GOD!" as Fin rammed into cause her to scoot up the mattress.

"Is that what you wanted?" Fin smirked. He knew that he probably was being a little too hard but if she want to get fucked he was going to fuck her.

"Oh Yes!" She basically growled as he began to moved inside her. He moved his hands from beside her head down to grip her ass cheeks giving them a squeezed before he moved the up her back. They found their destination on her shoulders helping him lift her slightly so that he could go deeper.

"Fuck Casey you're so tight" Fin growled. " You're so fucking tight and wet baby"

"God Fin Don't Stop!.. Faster!" Fin started to fuck into her harder and faster moving her right leg from around his waist to his shoulder while leaning down to suck on her neck.

"AAAHH!" Casey screamed at he pleasure she was receiving from this new angle. She could feel her orgasm building again already and knew he wasn't far behind. "Fin.. I'm So Close" she panted moving her hands towards his ass pushing him deeper before sliding up his back.

"God Case, Me too." Sweat was now starting to drip from head, landing in the valley between breast causing him to groan. He knew that in a couple more strokes this would be over but it felt so damn good that he didn't want to stop.

Fin suddenly stopped ,moving to a kneeling position, and started to grind his hips in a circular motion all while moving her leg that was around his waist to its new spot in between his legs. Keeping her leg on his shoulder, he turned her body so that her hips were slanted sideway and bent down to kiss her hard as he started to slam back into her.

"FUCK FIN!" she screamed as her orgas took over cause her body to shake uncontrollably. She felt her vision getting blurry and was afraid that would black out from this amount of pleasure he was causing"

"Shit Case" Fin said as she tightened around him making it hard for him to move. He has never met a woman that was so tight but still able to take all of him.

Oh BABY! YES" groaned Casey feeling another orgasm rise as Fin continued to pound into her waiting for his release. " That's it baby. Fuck me with big black cock!" she growled in his ear while she began to suck on it earning a deep growl from Fin. "You like that baby. Huh. You like my filthy mouth" she moaned knowing her words were spurring him on. "Just imagined how dirty it gets with you cuming deep inside it." Fin gripped her shoulder hard slamming on onto his shaft while spilling everything he could inside of her triggering Casey's orgasm. "FUCK!" he yelled falling down on top of her.

After finally calming down from their earth shattering orgasms, Fin leaned back and took her leg off of his shoulder lowering it down slowly earning a groan from both of them at the new found tightness. He went to slide out with "No don't move" said casey bringing him back down to her as Fin turned them so that they laid on their sides. She leaned her forehead against his before stating " You know you're the first black guy I've been with"

Fin pulled back a little to look in her eyes. "Really?" Casey shook her head making Fin gain a big goofy grin. "So… How was your experience?" he jokingly asked.

"Right Now I can't find the words" chuckled Casey. This has been the first time that she actually haven't been able to form a coherent sentence immediately after sex. The first time she has had to wait and calm down from her orgasm before speaking.

"How about Amazing?" questioned Fin. He loved seeing her this calm and relaxed since that hardly ever happens in their line of work.

"No doesn't work for me" she smiled. " It's more on the verge of extraordinary and by all mines I should say it's pass the verge of extraordinary."

Fin couldn't help but laugh at how much enthusiasm she contained. "I shouldn't have said anything cause know your ego is going to be ridiculous" chuckled Casey.

"I think I deserve the right for my ego to be big. I mean it was 9 inches and hard work" Fin smirked rolling over onto his back taking her with him. Casey lifted her head and placed a kiss on his chest before moaning " And it was fucking hard baby" as she squeezed her walls making him gasp.

"God I love that mouth of yours"

"You really would have loved my mouth if you wouldn't have stop me before you ate me out" she said now swirling her tongue around his nipple. She felt his member start to harden making her moan a little.

"What am I going to do with you" he whisper becoming more aroused by her tongue moved to the other nipple showing the same attention. "Mmhmm I can think of a couple of things you could do but first" Casey said as she started to move off him earning a moan from both of them when he slipped out.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he tried to grabbed her arm but failing to bring her back to bed.

"Just to pee. I will be back I promise" adding a purr to the word promise for she walked to the bathroom swaying her hips in the process. "God I Love that Ass" Fin said watching the door close but jumping when she yelled " And I Love Yours Too"

 _I'm hoping that chapter was great but from this point on there will be hopefully a lot of smut!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Reloading Chapter Five Due to the glitches that happened while uploading the first time. Plus I'm going to try and update some more chapters. Everybody needs a little Casey and Fin, AM I RIGHT?!

Chapter 5

The light danced across her facial features making her calmness seem more angelic. Fin was propped up on his arm having his head rest against the headboard to get a better view of her face. She had the blankets pulled up to her chin and was still sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful. The sunlight played with the highlights in her strawberry blonde hair and he couldn't stop staring at her. He felt a sudden warmness fill his body making him feel over joyed at the sight infront of him. Watching her made him become overwhelmed by emotions. He felt a certain happiness making him want protect her at any cause just to see her happy and loved.

Casey woke up feeling as if last night was all a dream until she moved and felt something inside her. Slightly opening her eyes noticing the brown muscular arm around her waist and smirked. Forgetting about their position, she started to shift a bit until she heard a small groan and his member begin to harden.

"Mmmm, morning gorgeous" Fin whisper with a husky voice.

"Morning babe, why are you staring at me?" she said slightly moaning at the why he feels inside of her.

"Because every time I look at you I see only a beautiful woman giving me pure bliss" She blushed at his words. In every relationship she had been in never has a man complimented her and made her feel the way Fin does.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah the times that I actually got to sleep, Junior wouldn't stop twitching or jerking around down there" She chuckled feeling his laughter rumbled through his chest.

" Sorry about that" Fin laughed " He has a mind of his own sometimes"

"I can see that and from what I can feel he is clearly ready for round…. I don't… seven" she stated as she started to pushing back a little making her hiss a from being sensitive. She felt his gripped tighten as he pushed forward.

" Well it would be seven if you don't count the time I went down on you" he groaned as he moved to her shoulder and start kissing as much flesh as possible. "Or when you returned the favor" He whispered as he started to thrust slightly making both of them moan at how deep he was due to their spooning angle.

"God Casey... I love how you're so tight" He started sucking on the pulse point below her ear and she heard him breathing hard as his hands held her hips in a death grip. Her head fell back against his shoulder sighing realizing she couldn't have another man after this.

"God... Fin Baby..."

"I love hearing you say my name..." Fin growled. He heard her starting to moan as her orgasm was teetering towards the edge.

"Oh, Fin...Baby! Make me cum" as if those words triggered something inside, he started thrusting hard and fast. She could barely focus as he grasped her hips, without leaving her, while thrusting turning her over onto her knees pushing her head down into the pillow. She arched her back feeling all of him in this different angle.

"Oh! Fuck! Right there!" Casey screamed.

"Oh yeah... You like that… You like my black cock don't you" He was then thrusting at a rampant pace.

"OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! YES!" She cried out tumbling over the edge squeezing his cock holding it into a tight vice.

"OH! FUCK!" he screamed as he came inside me.

After calming down from another intense orgasm, they laid back down facing each other. Casey had her calf thrown over his hip while her other leg intertwined with his. "That was amazing." He whispered causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Oh Yea... it was." She lifted her head his chest and smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"So what do you have planned today?" Fin asked starting to draw circles on her lower back.

"Well I was going to go in, but the only thing I have to do is check of paperwork and sign things. Most of it can be done at home. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you had to leave" Fin sighed as he pulled Casey closer and snuggled her into the curve of his body.

"Who would have known, Tutuola's a snuggler" she chuckled deeply.

"Well I have never been before." he sighed. Casey just smiled thinking about what he said.

"Wait time is it anyways" Casey asked knowing that sleep wasn't coming no time soon.

"Only 8:30" Casey looked shocked. "Now will you just be quiet and lay back down"

"Fin we have to talk about this"

"What about this?" Fin said failing to pull Casey closer as she was trying to sit up .

"What happens after this" she said motioning between them and the bed

"Well there is a such thing called a relationship where two people get together and date." Fin said as if he was talking to a child. "Did you really think we would just sleep together almost eight times in one night and not at least try to be together. I mean it's eight times that I went bareback..." Fin paused with a look of shock coming over his face."OH Shit! We didn't use a condom! We didn't use protect not that I believe you have anything, its just that we had sex multiple times some in which included multiple orgasim and no protection. They are right there in the damn drawer, how could I not think to get one. But we could deal with the consequence, if there is any consequences, I mean we just got in a relationship. Wait.. you haven't even said yes to damn relationship! DAMNIT!" Fin threw his hands on face and fell back onto the bed letting out a frustrated breath.

Casey just laughed as Fin rambled on and on about not using a condom. "Fin" she said trying to get his attention. "Finnn" she practically moaned but still he was rambling on. "FINN!" she yelled making him jump.

"Calm down, I have an IUD" she stated smiling at the confused expression on Fin's face. "It's birth control Fin"

"Oh ok. Sorry about freaking out a little"

"It's ok and to answer your question Yes. I would like to give us a go." she smiled seeing the grin on his face. She slid away suddenly seeing the grin turn into a smirk and his eyebrows start to waggle. "I'm giving the relationship a go not junior down there. Besides I'm hungry and want coffee"

"Fine" Fin said throwing the covers off and pulling on his boxers while walking out mumbling something about being needy. All Casey could was laugh at the sight of her boyfriend being the one thats so needy. Boyfriend! Odafin Tutuola was actually her boyfriend! She always knew that there was something inside her that brought her butterflies but for him to actually be hers sent a different type pull in her gut. Deciding tp finally get up, Casey slowly made her way to the bathroom hissing and groaning as she took the steps. ' _God what has this man done to me!'_

"So how do you want to spend the day" said Fin as he grabbed them beers out of fridge. " We could go out but you're still not walking that well". He stated with a smirk.

"HaHa very funny and what's wrong with how we've been spending the last two hours" said Casey walking into the kitchen. Since breakfast, they have been cuddled up on the couch watching tv, talking, and making out but mostly making out.

Fin took the beers and set them down on the counter and walked over to Casey placing his hands on her hips. "Well nothing has been wrong with that, I just thought maybe you would want to do something. I actually prefer being here." He said kissing her lips softly. She moaned into the kiss before pulling back. " That is what we are not going to do. As much as I love it, I'm still a little sore" She tried to pull completely away but Fin put a firm grip on her hips. He went in to kiss her again when her phone ranged. " Saved by the ring" she laughed making him groan.

"Hello" she answered leaning onto the counter.

"Hey Case, Me and Liv were just wondering if you was still on for lunch today!" Alex said as she and Liv sat in her office.

Fin leaned against the door frame watching as her shirt rode up slightly showing the bottom half of her ass. He groaned thinking about all of the events that happened the night before and this morning which only made him want her more. How can one woman make a man feel this way? He started walking towards her and stop behind her kissing her neck while sliding his hands up her shirt.

"Oh crap I forgot about that" she gasped as she thought about the plans that has been made for a week and from the way Fin was tweaking and massaging her breast.

"We can figure something out.." said Aex before being cut off by Casey saying "No no no no, We can still have lunnnch" she moaned out the last word as Fin made his way down and started circling her clit with his thumb. After a couple of strokes, he slowly moved the offending hand away to pull down his boxers.

"I"m not doing anything anyways" she could barely hear what Alex was saying as she was trying to bite back a moan.

"Casey do you hear me, I said we can come and get you if you want"

"Umm no that's fine, I'll just drive there. I'm out ummm running errands anyways","Shit!" she screamed as Fin rammed himself inside her. He then grabbed her hips and grinded himself deeper inside.

"Casey what the hell that was my eardrum" gasped Alex.

"Umm sorry just...just….pissed… got stuck in a traffic jam" she panted as Fin began to pound in and out of her. Biting hard on her bottom lip, Casey threw her hand beside her hip grasping the counter in order to keep her body from slamming into it. She let out a deep and husky growl as his hand reached up and slightly gripped her throat bringing her flushed against him.

"Casey are you alright ?" asked Alex turning to face Olivia. Liv just shrugged her shoulders having a clue of what could be happening but wanting to wait until lunch to discuss it.

"OH! yeah….I'm just...just...God it's hot..." she said with sweat forming on her chest. Fin tilted her head placing his mouth close to her ear. "Hang the fucking phone up" he growled with a whisper while his hand left her throat moving down to her should to push her back against the counter.

"Ahhh...Casey I have to go… ttttext me the place. FFUU" and with that he reached down and mashed the end button. Alex sat there with a shocked look on her face as she turned to Liv to see a smile forming. "What the hell just happened?"

"God Baby! So tight, So good" Fin grunted as he pounded into her faster. He could feel that she was close which only brought him closer to the edge. Having the sudden urge, Fin brought his hand from her shoulder down to her ass and gave it a small smack.

Casey let out a loud whimper and pushed back into him urging him to doing it again. He gave her a couple of more smacks enough to leave a print and she knew that it was over. "Fin...Oh Yes... I'm soo clll…" she panted as her orgasim took over. She threw her hands out reached for something to grab and finally landed on his hands that rested on her hips.

"Fuck I'm Cuming!" he growled as he removed one hand and winded it up in her hair to pull her back into a passionate and demanding kiss. She could feel him fill her as her slowed down his movements prolonging both of their release. Pulling away from her mouth, he slowly began kissing his way up to her ear, "So I take it you have to leave"

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she said leaning further back into him trying to catch her breath.

"It's ok. I got my fix so I should be good" he said chuckling.

"Yeah and are you going to do that every time I'm on the phone?" she questioned as he slowly pulled out of her.

"Can't be too sure. I think it's just because this is all new that I just can't get enough. It's not my fault your body is pure sin" he said as she turned around and picked his shirt off the floor starting to head back to the bedroom while picking up her clothes. "And sinning isn't good you know" Casey turned to look at him with a questioning expression as he walked through the bedroom door. She began to throw on her clothes, leaving her underwear since they were ripped, without breaking the contact. "But that's some consequences I'm willing to take when it involves my _girlfriend_ " he grinned as he sat on the bed causing her to do the same.

"Speaking of that, I have to take you out on a date" he said joyfully.

"What" she said walking out of the bedroom to grab her things.

"Since we are 'dating', an actually date will make it officially but I won't tell you when so it can be a surprise." he said looking like a child with his amount enthusiasm. She could help but smile at the gleam in his eyes as she made her way to the door.

"Ok deal, I'll text you later on" She said leaning in to give him a peck on the lips that soon turned into a passionate one. "I gotta go. See you later" and with that she was gone leaving him with a hard on.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about taking so long on these updates! With moving into dorms, school, and family I've been pretty busy. I'm looking into updating hopefully every week or every other week. I hope you Enjoy!

Chapter 6

After rushing to her place and changing out of the clothes from yesterday, Casey ended up at the Indie restaurant. Walking in almost 30 minutes late, she spotted her friends at a table near the window. The spot was relaxing giving them a view of the park giving them the fresh autumn feel. As Casey sat down, she didn't notice the look her two friends were giving until she looked up.

"What…. Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Casey asked trying to act confused as to why her friends were smirking at her. She knew that Olivia probably had a clue of what she was doing earlier and from the look on her face she had more than just a clue.

"Well" Alex started. "I am confused on why my fire headed friend was in such a rush to get off the phone with me earlier" she finished shooting her eyes into what Casey felt was her soul.

" I told you, I was in traffic…" Casey stammered "and you know people her can barely control a bike let alone drive a car" Casey said trying to make a joke that was only causing her friends to smirk at her more.

"Well I was almost convinced on that part untillll" Alex paused for moment and looked at Olivia, who only bit her lip trying hard not to laugh at the next part. Alex very much doubt Casey knew what she did during the conversation but it was the one thing that caught her attention, along with her panting like a damn dog.

"Until What Alex!" Casey practically yelled forgetting where she was for the moment.

"Oooh a little anxious to find out huh" Olivia chuckled along with Alex.

"Look if you're done with whatever you're doing, I'm going to order something since I guess you guys already have" Casey said frustrated. She went to signal the waitress to come over when Alex grabbed her hand bringing it back down to the table. "What was that for…. I'm trying to order here! I need in order to survive you know!"

"I'm sure you are starving" murmured Olivia making Alex chuckle and Casey give her a glare.

"As I was saying….. I was convinced until you called me Casey."

"What are you talking about I called you?"

"No not you called me on the phone, you called me Casey. You said and I quote 'Casey I got to go' unquote" Alex finished leaning back into her sit taking the same posture as Olivia who sat next to her. "I am pretty sure you didn't notice and from the look on your face you didn't but, It was that and the hell of a lot of panting you were doing also"

Casey couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh since she knew that she was busted by both of her friends.' _Why do I have a friend who is a lawyer and one who is a detective?'_ she asked herself trying to avert her eyes. She knew there was no avoiding this conversation; therefore, she just hoped that Alex didn't know who she distracted by.

" No need to trying and think of a way to change the subject Case, Your face is turning as warm as the autumn leaves outside." Alex laughed earning chuckles from both of her friends.

"Ok you guys caught me, I wasn't in traffic but that's all you're getting from me" she said lifting up her hand to finally order her drink and food.

"Come on Case, atleast tell me who it was or what it was like. OH! How about tell me how you ended up having him stay till 10 and continued to have sex with him" Alex practically begged her friend as Casey just shook her head no. "Me and Liv want to know"

"Oh I already know, I found out yesterday" Olivia said smirking at her friend whose face now match her hair.

"What! No fair! How come Liv gets to know the person and I don't" the blonde whined.

"Trust me I didn't want her to know, She just happens to be so damn nosey"

"HEYYY! I am not nosey!" Liv argued "You two were just practically having sex with your eye right in the bullpen" Casey's eyes grew wide as Liv let out a little more information than need be.

"OMG! You're banging a detective!" the blonde yelled in a whisper. " Who is it? Is he hot? Did you guys use his handcuffs?" she finished with a smirk.

" Wow why are you worried if her is hot? I thought you just liked fake wood,well at least that's what you've told almost every guy that has hit on you when we go out" Casey asked her friend trying once again to change the subject and also curious about her friend.

"Ugh stop trying to change the subject! Besides I don't discriminate, I like real and fake wood.. It's more about the motion in the ocean that if it's real or not" Alex stated making both her friends laugh.

"You don't discriminate and neither does Strawberry Shortcake over here" Liv says taking the conversation back to Casey all while earning a glare from her. She really loved making her friend sweat.

"Wait… It's a woman?" Alex asked confused " I thought she was strictly dickly?" she turned and asked Olivia as if Casey wasn't even sitting there anymore.

"She is 'strictly dickly', we only like the magic stick my friend." Olivia stated with a smile while patting Alex on the back.

"Then why would you say that she doesn't discriminAHHHH! ODA-MY-GOSH!" Alex gasped clapping her hands finally catching on "She got some ODAFIN-UP-IN-HER" she asked Olivia earning the all knowing smirk from her.

Casey's face was now redder than her hair, since she embarrassed by the looks that was coming their way from the people in the restaurant. "Alex calm down!" she said trying to control her friends who were acting like teenagers in high school.

"I'll Calm down once I get reinsurance that you have for sure caught a case of Jungle Fever! Wait no, more like created your own chocolate factory" Alex joked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"If I admit it will you shut the hell up!" Casey said look at her friend as if scolding a child.

"No I won't 'shut the hell up' but I will calm down" Alex said trying to put on an innocent look making Oliva laugh.

"Ok Fine, Me and" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as their food was brought out to the table. Hoping that friends would be more worried about their food than her love life. Now that she has one!

"Ok you and Fin whatt!" Olivia asked for Alex after seeing her mouth full. Knowing that her friend was trying to change the subject she said "Look Casey, we already you two slept together. What we are just trying to figure is if it was just a one night stand or not. We don't want you putting your feelings into something and then getting hurt… Trust me it's not easy but at least you wouldn't have to wait till he has five children to finally get a divorce." She tries to laugh it off knowing how Casey can get sometimes. " Are you guys trying to make something out of this one time of having se…"

"8" Casey cut her friend off looking down at her hands at the table. She knew should have let her friends just assume it was one time, but why downplay the best night of her life. Looking up she seen the confused looks her friends were giving her. " You said one time, I was just telling you it was around 8 or 9 if you don't count the other things that happened at his place" She finished as she continued to eat her food making her friends almost choked on theirs.

"In one night!" Alex yelled in a whisper in an attempt to keep her voice down. Pushing her now empty plate away, she leaned forward acting as if everyone in the place was listening. "So you're pretty connect huh" trying to joke but failing when she realized Casey was just getting uncomfortable. "Look Casey don't over think whatever this is. Fin's a nice respectful man who I doubt would hurt you or atleast try to hurt. You just have to make sure you are ready for it, since I always thought he just had woman coming from everywhere! But never mind that, I believe you should try this and I think Liv would agree" She finished earning a nod from Liv.

When the trio left the the restaurant, Casey left her friends with a lot on her mind. One one hand her friends had a good point about starting whatever this was with Fin, but on the other something that Alex said made her feel iffy about this. Saying that she assumed Fin was a player was basically just stating wait she thought for years. With him looking the way he does and never mentioning a relationship, she always assumed he just fooled around with woman. Plus he had a decked out bachelor pad that was made for ladies to drool, HELL she practically did! With these thoughts in her head Casey set off to take a nap proceeding to turn off her ringer so it would be a peaceful one. She laid in bed letting the thoughts of her from earlier drift her into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the late post, it's been a rough couple of weeks but I've managed to get this up. Hope you enjoy and Please leave reviews. You can even message me about ideas you want to happen!

Chapter 7

"What the FUCK!" Casey yelled after being woken up with a jump. She tried to ignore the annoying sound but as time went on it seemed to have gotten louder. _Why would somebody do this? WHY WOULD somebody have the NERVE to BANG on her door during her precious sleep?_ Looking at the clock she realized how precious her sleep actually was. It was 7:00. SEVEN FREAKING O'Clock the longest sleep she has ever had and somebody decides to disturb it. It seemed like people didn't care about others nowadays. Seeing that it took her almost forever to actually go to sleep, she was pretty much enjoying the lost time.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Casey went to walk out her bedroom before she stopped. _Maybe grabbing my bat would be beneficial just in case_. After grabbing the most convenient weapon, she made her way towards her front door as the banging continued. She stood up slightly on her tip toes and what she saw made her more irritated . _Why was Tutuola_ _banging her door at seven o'clock? Did he not know that she had neighbors? Neighbors that would most likely call the cops in any second if he continued?_ She grabbed the handle and swung the door open giving him a death glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you and Why are YOU banging on my door like a damn psychopath?" Casey growled at him.

"I…. um" Fin tried to talk but was currently caught off guard by the attitude that was coming his way. _Never heard of somebody not being a night person._ He thought.

"So now you're stuttering huh, Did you not hear what I asked? What the Hell are you doing banging on my door?" Casey said as her voice grew louder with every syllable and her grip on the wooden object tightened. She could tell that he was confused as to why she had an attitude and to be honest so was she. _Maybe it's all the thinking about whether or not their 'relationship' was a spare of the moment decision._ She doesn't know but whatever has a hell of a lot to do with him.

"Casey maybe we should go inside and talk about this?" He was trying to figure out what the hell he had done between the time she had left his place and now. For God's sake he hasn't even talked to her till now.

"Now you want to come inside to talk after you've been banging on the door. Now you want to have a civilized conver…. WHAT THE!" Casey was cut off her screaming match as Fin pushed her inside - causing the bat to fall - and closed the door. 'What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

" I am trying to come and visit my girlfriend after she hasn't been answering my calls or responding to my text for most of the day!" Fin yelled back. Maybe yelling was going to be the only way to get her to listen cause talking surely wasn't. " I was worried okay, excuse me for trying to come and check up on you. But maybe I should have waited because clearly you are not in the mood!"

The tension in the room grew as he finished his last statement and by the way Casey face was becoming redder, he knew it wasn't about to end soon.

"I don't need you to check up on your 'girlfriend' as you say. DAMN IT! OK Fiiinnn, Let me ask you something!" she said bringing her voice almost to a whisper. "Do you act like this towards all your nightly flames, HUH? Do they all have to wake up in the middle of their sleep to find you banging on their gotdamn door? Or am I just a special notch on the bedpost?" She stated punctuating every word with a lethal step towards her target. By the time she got done, Fin was practically sitting on the back of the couch with a shocked expression plastered on his skin.

"Casey, babe what are you talking about?" He stated calmly and confused.

" GOD Fin how confusing can it be, You've got in my pants already. You've got the prize winning merchandise as you stated. You don't have to stick around anymore and act as if you actually care. Spare me the pain and just admit it already or get the hell out"

"Look I don't know what has gotten into you.." he said walking closer to her, " But whatever it is needs to get the hell out. How could you really think that low of me Casey? Just this morning everything was fine and YOU agreed to this relationship. If you didn't want it you didn't have to say yes" He finished. She could see his eyes starting to gloss over but didn't want to think about it. All she knew was that she didn't want to fall into whatever game he was going to play and she couldn't let her guard down just so he could play her easily.

"Just leave" and with that he was gone.

The next day, Fin walked into the Bullpen with one agenda. After going home and analyzing everything that happened between him and Casey, he realized that something had to happen while she was out with the girls. So his thoughts brought into the bullpen, on his day off, to figure out why his loyalty was just bashed by a woman he has been crushing over for years. Why did she think so low of him? After all the attempts he made to show her he cared and after the endless flirting throughout the years, you would think she would take this leap he was willing to make.

Not having to look around long, he spotted Liv at her desk. He approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Fin! What are you doing here.. don't you have the day off?" she asked.

"Yeah I do actually but I needed to talk to you real quick." Of course he knew that Casey probably told her two closest friends about them so why not come to his faithful source for answers.

"Oook" Liv said eyeing him suspiciously. She got up leading him up to the cribs. After the door closed, she turned and waited for him to speak. After realizing that he probably wasn't going to speak up, she broke the silence.

"Soo, how's the love life going, I mean I guess it's going pretty great consider it was 8 times in one night. I mean 8 entire times, that's… wait why are you looking like that" she noticed he was looking a little nervous and that was one word you didn't describe the detective as.

"Ummm, What happened yesterday at lunch?" his voice scared him with the way it was shaking. He didn't know why he was nervous right now since this was just like collecting evidence. Except this dealt with his personal life and this couldn't be carried on like an investigation.

"What do you mean?"

"Was something said or did Casey say anything to you guys yesterday? Cause I went over there last night and that wasn't the Casey that left my place earlier."

Giving a sigh "What happened and what did she say to you?" Liv said having a feeling she knew what was happening but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Well something along the lines of _I've gotten into her pants already and that I didn't need to stick around. Or how about when she asked me did I act this way towards all my "flames" or was she just a special notch on my bedpost_ " Fin finished growing angier just remembering her words towards him. He was trying to keep calm and not take his anger out on someone who had nothing to do with it.

"Fin I'm sorry she said that" Liv could tell that her words actually hurt him and she has never seen him react or even talk about his relationships with anyone. " Only thing I can think of is when we told her that you guys should talk about this seeing that you were a respectful man and at least wouldn't try to hurt her. Maybe she thought a little too hard about it and maybe she was stuck on the part were Alex said she just thought you would be a bachelor" she could see that might have struck his nerve. "BUT she just said that because you haven't really mention a relationship with anybody and we told her that. We told her that this opportunity would be great because like I said you wouldn't hurt her on purpose and just like now, you are trying to get to the bottom of the situation." Liv finished hoping she got through to him. She wanted her friends to have a healthy relationship and trust...both of them needed some love in their life.

"Well now she won't even talk to me and practically threw me out because I was concerned about her. I mean she wasn't answering any of my calls or text since she left you guys thursday, sooooo I went her place to see if she was alright." Fin could see how him blowing her phone up would aggravate her but she didn't even seem to notice since when he walked in her phone was on the counter. " Once she opened the door she just started yelling and I couldn't even explain myself!"

"Sometimes Casey get likes this and she has these walls because of previous relationships. I would like to tell you should will come around but, sometimes she doesn't even listen to me or Alex." No matter how much she really wanted to calms his nerves by telling Fin it would turn around, she really couldn't. After so many failed relationships a person gets set in their ways and nobody can changed them. Although seeing the look on Fin's face, Liv knew that her best friend needed to get her act together or she might be lonely for the rest of her life.

" She needs to come to terms with whatever 'this' is because I'm not going to stand around and have her bash me for something I never even done. If she doesn't believe what I said the other night and accept that I'm here then she can forget it ever happened. YOU can tell her that!" and with that Fin was walking out the door leaving Olivia furious with her friends decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I'm Back! Sorry for the delayed updates but I've been super busy with school and family. I also know this chapter is somewhat short but hopefully there will be another one coming in the next week or two. Hope you enjoy!

Stupid.

Stupid and somewhat regretful is all Casey can feel right now. It's been a week since she took the opportunity to kicked Fin out and now she feels stupid. To be fair he hasn't tried to contact to her since Friday morning but after that one call he never tried again. She doesn't know what she was hoping for. Was it for him to fight? To continue to call or text? _NO!_ that would've only made her angrier and Fin most likely knew that. So why the hell was she feel guilty? " _Maybe it's because you yelled at him for something he didn't do?" "Maybe it's because you just possibly ruined a good friendship just for being paranoid?"_ said a voice in her head. It also didn't help Fin must've talked to Liv or something because she text and called practically telling her to get her shit together. Did she listen? No! She just ignored the warning because who was she kidding, Fin could do so much better. _Maybe he didn't want to do better!_ There goes that damn voice again but hey she can't be mad for it speaking common sense into her.

Casey sat in her office Thursday afternoon contemplating everything that has happened. She has basically avoided going over to the precinct because she scared to see his face. She's scared to see the anger on his face when she walks in to talk about business but can't talk about them. She's scared to show any emotion and make herself seem weak if he doesn't show any emotion at all. She's scared of what his eyes might scream when she glances his way because that's the only person she would want to look at. She's scared of every possibly wrong thing that might happen because maybe he realized she wasn't worth it. _Gosh! Why did she have to jump into bed with a close friend!_ This isn't the first time her vagina has made her life complicated but it just so happened that it wasn't her vagina that ended up making him walk out. It was her stupid insecurities! It also didn't help that everytime Liv came to her office she would ask how's everyone doing and she didn't bother to hide the look in her eyes when she mention her man. _Well he's not your man anymore asshole!_ Casey couldn't even be mad at the voice this time.

She tells herself she need to stop thinking about what happened and try to erase what only two people knew about. But between the voice and Liv telling her she screwed up and how she screwed up, she couldn't help but to think about all of this. Plus it's been a WEEK! It's not like she could call him now and if she did what would she say. Knowing what a man Fin was, there has probably been woman throwing themselves at him and she couldn't blame him for accepting some offers. She had seen the hurt on his face when she practically called him a man whore and she honestly wishes she could take it back. But NOOOO she had to open her big mouth and say things that were meaningless and hurtful causing the one man she knew to arrive at work when he had the day off. Liv had told her everything Fin had said and every emotion he showed when he said it. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't burn the sheets from that night and hung up a dart board of her face. _Now you're being really overdramatic!_ She wonders if she is going crazy because she doubt any sane person has voice in their head.

Looking at the clock she realizes it's seven and she has been sitting here for the past two hours staring in space. _Wow man I really got to get a life!_ Gathering her things to leave for the day, Casey makes the decision to try and reach out to him in hopes of at least keeping their friendship.

When she arrives at her apartment she goes into her plans that she made on the drive over. She had decided to take a bubble bath to calm her nerves before her conversation with Fin. Walking into the master bathroom, Casey stands in front of the mirror and sheds herself of her clothes. Looking in the mirror she can still faintly see some love marks that remind her of the one wonderful night she had. Closing her eyes she can easily travel back to that night and feel his lips on her body sparking her every nerve. Quickly opening her eyes, she has to remind herself that those thoughts won't help her right now and that they will only frustrate her more. She runs the bath as hot as she can take it and the room floods with the smell of jasmine with honey. Slowly soaking her body into the water, she allows a moan to slip as the stress from the past week surrenders to the soothing bubbles. The feeling that conquers her body gives her the courage to call him right now while she is in pure bliss. She hesitates to grab her phone that rest beside the tub but, grabs it anyway before the nerves settle in.

 _Ring!_

 _Ring!_

She starts to the think that maybe this is a bad idea as the phone rings for the third time. _Why would he want to talk to me after a week of being ignored?_

 _Ring!_

As she is racking her mind coming up with reasons why this is a stupid idea, she fails to hear the man on the other end of the phone.

"Hello…. Heelloo…. Casey, I know it's you"

His voice is so husky and smooth. Just hearing it reminds her of the way he said her name while carrying her to paradise.

"Look Casey I don't know what kind of games you're playing but.." Casey could hear a touch of annoyance and what sound like hurt..maybe? She knew that now was the time to speak up or there wouldn't be another. "Sorry, I just...nvm" _God, why couldn't she just speak?_ "Umm, I'm just surprised you answered."

"I'm surprised you called" She couldn't tell if that was meant to hurt her, break her heart, or to make her angry and if that was the case he checked all the boxes above.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now, I'll just hang up"

"So you're running for the second time, God Casey if that's the case why'd you even call?" He knew he wasn't going easy on her but she had to realize how this was making him feel.

"I'm sorry Fin, I really am. I just" Why did her emotions have to get the best of her? "I've been wanting to call or see you but I thought you probably hated my guts right now" Just the thought of her statement coming true made a tear roll down her face.

"Well Casey you wouldn't have known because you didn't try to reach out." She knew he had a point but "It's not like I didn't think about it, I tried" Casey practically pleaded to him.

" I just didn't know how to speak to you, I'll admit I said some things in mist of the moment and I should've talked to you about my feelings" she took a moment to breathe, " This whole time I've been struggling to come up with the right words to say and Fin I.. I" he hears a faint sob come through the phone and it broke his heart.

"Casey…. Case, listen don't cry please" he didn't want to hear her cry. _God Why does he have to be so caring_ "Listen, maybe we should have the conversation in person at least so we both can get a better understanding of what the other person is feeling" after a long pause, Fin was starting to regret asking the question " I mean unless you don't want to meet which is fine I.." He was interrupted with he heard her say " Oh God Fin that's fine, More than fine actually, I would like to see you" Both lovers could hear a sigh of relief through each end of the phone. Fin was about to give a place when he heard a quiet _I miss you_ come through the phone and his heart soared. " I miss you to Case, but we can talk about it more when we meet ok?"

"Ok… would you like to come over to my place and talk? It can be whenever, I know it has been pretty hectic at the station lately." Casey honestly couldn't stop smiling, she just hoped that the conversation would go great.

"Um yeah, it has been but the only night I have free lately has been tonight."

"Well you could come now if it isn't a bother to you"

" Yeah that'll be great if you don't mind"

"No just let me finish my bath and I'll be good." So shocked by Fin actually answering, Casey forgot about being in the bathtub and she couldn't help but chuckled when she heard a covered grown that came through the phone. "Fin just call me when you get here"

"Trust me I will Casey, see you in a hour"


End file.
